vampire_diaries_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; in the case of Greta and Maddox, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic is a form of sorcery commonly used among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, this form of sorcery draws energy from the dead ancestors of a witch in a certain location and can be used however the spirits see fit. However, according to Elijah Mikaelson, this power can only be harnessed from the location of where the witches died, meaning that should the witch abandon the area, they will be rendered powerless. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used negatively. Expression Expression is an extremely dark form of magic that draws on darkness that doesn't exist on the natural plane without harming it. The details and history of expression remain unknown, however according to Nandi, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both traditional and contemporary forms of witchcraft. Spirit Magic Spirit Magic draws on the power of the Spirits of Nature and dead witches, and may be used for either good or evil purposes. Unlike other forms of magic, a witch can only use Spirit Magic however the spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. Bonnie Bennett once channeled the energy of one hundred dead witches in her attempt to kill Klaus. However, after she used the power to resurrect her dead boyfriend, the spirits declined Bonnie from further channeling them, as they viewed resurrection spells as a violation against nature. Traditional Magic Traditional Magic is the most common form of witchcraft among modern witches. Traditional Magic draws energy from the forces of Nature and may be used however the witch sees fit. Although Traditional Magic is very popular among the witchcraft community, it also very exhausting. Due to the fact the witch is exerting their own energy, the witch may experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nose bleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert, saying that if she pushed too hard, it would push back. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is a dark form of magic that relies upon the sacrifice of living or undead creatures to fuel a witch's power. The more sacrifices, the stronger the witch. This type of magic is also extremely volatile and easy to corrupt if one knows what they're doing. Category:Witchcraft